micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Konstytucja Sarmacji
Dane główne Konstytucja Księstwa Sarmacji była wielokrotnie zmieniana i uchwalana na nowo, w celu osiągniecia najwyższej skuteczności i spójności. Dlatego też przechodzi ona ciągłe transformacje. Konstytucja w Dzienniku Praw Księstwa Sarmacji Preambuła W Imię Boga Wszechmogącego! Ja, Piotr Mikołaj, Książę Sarmacji, — chcąc zapewnić pomyślny rozwój Korony Sarmackiej w duchu Prawdy, Sprawiedliwości i Dobra, — pragnąc zagwarantować zachowanie wolności oraz podstawy dla ustanowienia powszechnego dobrobytu, — pomny doświadczeń Państwa Sarmackiego oraz odpowiedzialności za Jego dalsze losy, ustanawiam niniejszą Konstytucję jako pierwszą w Państwie ustawę oraz kartę praw i swobód Narodu. Rozdział I KSIĘSTWO SARMACJI Art. 1. państwo prawa i równość wobec prawa 1. Księstwo Sarmacji jest wolnym państwem prawa, którego celem jest ochrona, obrona i popieranie wolności w obrębie jego granic. 2. Wszyscy obywatele sarmaccy są równi wobec prawa. Art. 2. prawa Prawo Księstwa Sarmacji stanowią, w hierarchii ważności: Konstytucja, ratyfikowane umowy międzynarodowe, ustawy i dekrety z mocą ustawy, dekrety i rozporządzenia wydane z upoważnienia ustaw i dekretów z mocą ustawy, prawo samorządów terytorialnych na ich obszarze oraz normy prawa zwyczajowego. Art. 3. władzy i podział władz 1. Władza w Księstwie Sarmacji należy do Księcia i Narodu. 2. Władzę ustawodawczą w Księstwie Sarmacji sprawuje Sejm, władzę wykonawczą — Książę i Rząd, władzę sądowniczą — Książę i niezawisłe sądy. 3. Zasady niepołączalności funkcji we władzach określa ustawa. Art. 4. terytorialny 1. Samorząd terytorialny wykonuje zadania publiczne niezastrzeżone dla organów władz państwowych. 2. Władze państwowe podejmują działania, zgodnie z zasadą pomocniczości, tylko wówczas i tylko w takim zakresie, w jakim cele proponowanych działań nie mogą być zrealizowane w sposób wystarczający przez samorząd terytorialny, natomiast z uwagi na skalę lub skutki proponowanych działań, mogą one zostać lepiej zrealizowane przez władze państwowe. 3. Samorządy terytorialne mogą ustanawiać prawa w zakresie, w jakim nie są one sprzeczne z prawami wyższego rzędu. Art. 5. urzędowy, symbole i stolica 1. Językiem urzędowym Księstwa Sarmacji jest język polski. Samorządy terytorialne mogą ustanawiać inne języki dodatkowymi językami urzędowymi. 2. Symbole Księstwa Sarmacji określa ustawa. Symbole Księstwa Sarmacji podlegają ochronie prawnej. 3. Stolicą Księstwa Sarmacji jest miasto Grodzisk. Rozdział II KSIĄŻĘ I RZĄD Art. 6. Książę 1. Na czele Księstwa Sarmacji stoi Książę. 2. Osoba Księcia jest nietykalna. Art. 7. Księcia Książę: 1. reprezentuje Księstwo Sarmacji, 2. ratyfikuje i wypowiada umowy międzynarodowe, 3. mianuje i odwołuje pełnomocnych przedstawicieli Księstwa Sarmacji w państwach obcych i przy organizacjach międzynarodowych, 4. przyjmuje listy uwierzytelniające i odwołujące akredytowanych przy nim przedstawicieli dyplomatycznych państw obcych i organizacji międzynarodowych, 5. określa skład i kompetencje Rządu, 6. sprawuje razem z Rządem władzę wykonawczą, 7. powołuje i odwołuje ministrów, 8. ustanawia i znosi urzędy państwowe oraz powołuje i odwołuje osoby stojące na ich czele, o ile ustawa nie przewiduje innego trybu, 9. jest najwyższym zwierzchnikiem i naczelnym dowódcą Sił Zbrojnych, 10. wydaje postanowienia w sytuacjach nieuregulowanych ustawami, jeżeli jest to niezbędne dla prawidłowego funkcjonowania państwa, 11. wydaje dekrety z mocą ustawy, 12. za zgodą Izby Senatorskiej powołuje i odwołuje sędziów Sądu Najwyższego i prokuratorów Prokuratury Generalnej, 13. stosuje prawo łaski oraz ogłasza abolicję i amnestię, 14. ustanawia i znosi oraz nadaje i odbiera ordery i odznaczenia Księstwa Sarmacji, 15. ustanawia i znosi oraz nadaje tytuły szlacheckie i arystokratyczne, 16. odbiera lub obniża tytuły szlacheckie i arystokratyczne, 17. wyznacza swojego następcę oraz określa zasady sukcesji, 18. na okres swojej nieobecności powołuje Regenta lub Radę Regencyjną, sprawujących w jego imieniu władzę książęcą. Art. 8. dekretu z mocą ustawy 1. Izba Poselska może uchylić dekret z mocą ustawy w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia jego wydania. 2. W razie obowiązywania stanu nadzwyczajnego lub skrócenia kadencji Izby Poselskiej, Izba Poselska może uchylić dekret z mocą ustawy w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia zakończenia obowiązywania stanu nadzwyczajnego lub dnia zwołania na obrady. Art. 9. nadzwyczajny 1. W sytuacji szczególnego zagrożenia prawidłowego funkcjonowania państwa, jeżeli zwykłe środki konstytucyjne są niewystarczające, Książę może wprowadzić stan nadzwyczajny: stan wojenny lub stan wyjątkowy. 2. Działania podjęte przez Księcia w wyniku wprowadzenia stanu nadzwyczajnego muszą odpowiadać stopniowi zagrożenia i powinny zmierzać do jak najszybszego przywrócenia normalnego funkcjonowania państwa. Art. 10. i kompetencje Rządu 1. Rząd prowadzi politykę wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną Księstwa Sarmacji w zakresie i na zasadach określonych przez Księcia. 2. Rząd składa się z Księcia i ministrów. 3. Rządowi przewodniczy Książę. Art. 11. i zapytania do ministrów Ministrowie mają obowiązek udzielania w ciągu siedmiu dni odpowiedzi na interpelacje i zapytania posłów, senatorów, osób stojących na czele samorządów terytorialnych najwyższego rzędu i grup co najmniej dziesięciu procent obywateli. Art. 12. nieufności dla ministra 1. Izba Poselska wyraża ministrowi wotum nieufności większością głosów liczby posłów. Jeżeli uchwała została przyjęta przez Izbę Poselską, Książę odwołuje ministra, któremu wyrażono wotum nieufności. Przepis niniejszy nie ma zastosowania do ministra właściwego do spraw zagranicznych. 2. Izba Senatorska wyraża ministrowi właściwemu do spraw zagranicznych wotum nieufności większością głosów liczby senatorów. Jeżeli uchwała została przyjęta przez Izbę Senatorską, Książę odwołuje ministra. 3. Obywatele mogą wyrazić ministrowi wotum nieufności w drodze referendum. Jeżeli wniosek o odwołanie ministra został przyjęty w drodze referendum, Książę odwołuje ministra, któremu wyrażono wotum nieufności. Rozdział III SEJM Art. 13. Sejmu 1. Sejm składa się z: 1. Księcia, 2. Izby Poselskiej, 3. Izby Senatorskiej. 2. Izba Poselska składa się z siedmiu posłów wybieranych w wyborach powszechnych, równych i bezpośrednich, w głosowaniu tajnym, na okres trzech miesięcy. Książę zwołuje Izbę Poselską na obrady w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia ogłoszenia wyniku wyborów 3. Prawo do zasiadania w Izbie Senatorskiej przysługuje Książętom-Seniorom, diukom, markizom i hrabiom. 4. Książę zarządza wybory do Izby Poselskiej oraz stwierdza wygaśnięcie mandatu posła. Książę stwierdza objęcie i utratę godności senatora. 5. Warunki wygaśnięcia mandatu posła oraz utraty godności senatora określa ustawa. Art. 14. kadencji Izby Poselskiej 1. Skrócenie kadencji Izby Poselskiej następuje w drodze: 1. postanowienia Księcia w razie wygaśnięcia co najmniej połowy mandatów poselskich przez upływem kadencji, 2. uchwały Izby Poselskiej przyjętej większością głosów liczby posłów, 3. referendum. 2. Książę może także rozwiązać Izbę Poselską w razie co najmniej dwukrotnego wyrażenia przez Izbę Poselską ministrowi pełniącemu tę samą funkcję wotum nieufności. Art. 15. kierujące pracami Izb Sejmu 1. Pracami Izby Poselskiej kierują Marszałek Izby Poselskiej wyłaniany przez Izbę Poselską z jej grona oraz powoływany i odwoływany przez niego Wicemarszałek Izby Poselskiej. Jeżeli Marszałek Izby Poselskiej nie może przejściowo sprawować funkcji, Wicemarszałek Izby Poselskiej tymczasowo przejmuje obowiązki Marszałka Izby Poselskiej. 2. Wybór Marszałka Izby Poselskiej przeprowadza Książę. 3. Pracami Izby Senatorskiej kieruje Marszałek Izby Senatorskiej powoływany i odwoływany przez Księcia oraz powoływany i odwoływany przez Marszałka Izby Senatorskiej Wicemarszałek Izby Senatorskiej. Jeżeli Marszałek Izby Senatorskiej nie może przejściowo sprawować funkcji, Wicemarszałek Izby Senatorskiej tymczasowo przejmuje obowiązki Marszałka Izby Senatorskiej. 4. Izba Poselska i Izba Senatorska uchwalają swoje regulaminy. Art. 16. ustawodawcza Inicjatywę ustawodawczą posiadają Książę, Izba Senatorska, posłowie, samorządy terytorialne najwyższego rzędu i grupa co najmniej piętnastu procent obywateli. Art. 17. decyzji przez Izby 1. Izba Poselska przyjmuje ustawy i uchwały zwykłą większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej połowy posłów, o ile Konstytucja nie przewiduje innej większości. W razie równości głosów rozstrzyga głos Marszałka Izby Poselskiej. 2. Izba Senatorska przyjmuje uchwały zwykłą większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej jednej trzeciej senatorów, o ile Konstytucja nie przewiduje innej większości. W razie równości głosów rozstrzyga głos Marszałka Izby Senatorskiej. Art. 18. ustawodawcza 1. Ustawę uchwaloną przez Izbę Poselską Marszałek Izby Poselskiej przekazuje Marszałkowi Izby Senatorskiej. 2. Izba Senatorska w ciągu czternastu dni od dnia przekazania ustawy może ją przyjąć bez zmian, uchwalić poprawki albo uchwalić odrzucenie jej w całości. Jeżeli Izba Senatorska w ciągu czternastu dni od dnia przekazania ustawy nie podejmie stosownej uchwały, ustawę uznaje się za uchwaloną w brzmieniu przyjętym przez Izbę Poselską. 3. Uchwałę Izby Senatorskiej odrzucającą ustawę albo poprawkę zaproponowaną w uchwale Izby Senatorskiej uważa się za przyjętą, jeżeli Izba Poselska nie odrzuci jej większością dwóch trzecich głosów przy udziale co najmniej połowy posłów. 4. Marszałek Izby, w której zakończono postępowanie ustawodawcze, przedstawia uchwaloną ustawę do podpisu Księciu. W ciągu siedmiu dni Książę podejmuje decyzję o jej podpisaniu lub odrzuceniu bądź zwróceniu się do Sądu Najwyższego z wnioskiem o zbadanie zgodności uchwalonej ustawy z Konstytucją. 5. Książę odmawia podpisania ustawy, którą Sąd Najwyższy uznał za niezgodną z Konstytucją. Jeżeli niezgodność z Konstytucją dotyczy poszczególnych przepisów ustawy, a Sąd Najwyższy orzekł, że nie są one nierozerwalnie związane z całą ustawą, Książę w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia wydania orzeczenia przez Sąd Najwyższy podejmuje decyzję o podpisaniu ustawy z pominięciem przepisów uznanych za niezgodne z Konstytucją lub jej odrzuceniu w całości. 6. W ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia wydania przez Sąd Najwyższy orzeczenia o zgodności uchwalonej ustawy z Konstytucją Książę podejmuje decyzję o jej podpisaniu lub odrzuceniu. Art. 19. poselski i senatorski 1. Poseł lub senator nie może być, bez uprzedniej zgody właściwej Izby, pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności karnej. 2. Poseł lub senator nie może być aresztowany, chyba, że jest to niezbędne do zapewnienia prawidłowego toku postępowania. O aresztowaniu niezwłocznie powiadamia się Marszałka właściwej Izby, a jeżeli aresztowano Marszałka — Księcia, który może nakazać natychmiastowe zwolnienie aresztowanego. Art. 20. Referendum 1. W sprawach o szczególnym znaczeniu dla państwa może być przeprowadzone referendum. 2. Książę zarządza referendum z własnej inicjatywy. Marszałek Izby Poselskiej zarządza referendum na żądanie Izby Poselskiej lub grupy co najmniej dwudziestu procent obywateli. 3. Wynik referendum jest wiążący, jeżeli w referendum wzięła udział większość uprawnionych do udziału w referendum obywateli, a za proponowanym rozstrzygnięciem opowiedziała się co najmniej jedna trzecia uprawnionych do udziału w referendum obywateli. 4. Szczegóły określa ustawa. Rozdział IV SĄDY I PROKURATURA Art. 21. w imieniu Księcia Sądy wydają wyroki w imieniu Księcia. Art. 22. sędziowski 1. Sędzia nie może być, bez uprzedniej zgody Izby Senatorskiej, pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności karnej. 2. Sędzia nie może być aresztowany, chyba, że jest to niezbędne do zapewnienia prawidłowego toku postępowania. O aresztowaniu niezwłocznie powiadamia się Marszałka Izby Senatorskiej, który może nakazać natychmiastowe zwolnienie aresztowanego. Art. 23. Najwyższy 1. Sąd Najwyższy jest sądem konstytucyjnym Księstwa Sarmacji oraz pełni funkcję sądu powszechnego na zasadach określonych w ustawie. 2. Prezesa Sądu Najwyższego powołuje i odwołuje Książę spośród sędziów Sądu Najwyższego. 3. Sąd Najwyższy większością głosów orzeka o zgodności praw z prawami wyższego rzędu oraz określa ich powszechnie obowiązującą wykładnię. Jeżeli rozstrzygnięcie sprawy na podstawie praw jest niemożliwe, dopuszczalne jest orzekanie na podstawie zasad słuszności i utrwalonych zwyczajów. W razie równości głosów rozstrzyga głos Prezesa Sądu Najwyższego. ' Art. 24. kasacji' 1. Książę rozpatruje kasacje od prawomocnych wyroków sądów. 2. W razie uznania zasadności kasacji, Książę rozpatruje sprawę oraz wydaje wyrok w ostatniej instancji. ' Art. 25. Prokuratura' Prokuratura strzeże praworządności oraz czuwa nad ściganiem przestępstw. Art. 26. Generalna 1. Prokuratura Generalna jest najwyższym organem prokuratury Księstwa Sarmacji. 2. Prokuratora Generalnego powołuje i odwołuje Książę spośród prokuratorów Prokuratury Generalnej. Rozdział V PRAWA I WOLNOŚCI Art. 27. sarmackie 1. Obywatelstwo sarmackie nadaje Książę. 2. Tryb i warunki utraty obywatelstwa sarmackiego określa ustawa. 3. Osoby nieposiadające obywatelstwa sarmackiego, przebywające na terytorium Księstwa Sarmacji, posiadają wszystkie prawa i wolności gwarantowane przez Konstytucję, o ile prawo nie stanowi inaczej. Art. 28. wolności Żadna z wolności nie jest absolutna, ale ograniczenie którejkolwiek może mieć miejsce tylko w ramach przewidzianych przez prawo. Art. 29. do kierowania sprawami publicznymi Każdy obywatel ma prawo do uczestnictwa w kierowaniu sprawami publicznymi bezpośrednio lub za pośrednictwem swobodnie wybranych przedstawicieli. Art. 30. zgromadzeń i petycji Każdy obywatel ma prawo do zgromadzeń i wnoszenia petycji w dowolnej sprawie przy zachowaniu postępowania pokojowego i bez użycia przemocy. Art. 31. wyznania Każdy obywatel ma prawo, sam lub razem z innymi, prywatnie lub publicznie, odbywać praktyki religijne, ateistyczne czy też związane z wyznawanymi wierzeniami. Art. 32. słowa Każdy obywatel ma prawo do wyrażania i rozpowszechniania informacji, opinii i wierzeń w mowie, piśmie i obrazie. Art. 33. nauki i sztuki Każdy obywatel ma prawo do wolności nauki i nauczania i do uprawiania sztuki. Art. 34. informacji i idei Każdy obywatel ma prawo do dostępu do informacji i idei. Art. 35. przemieszczania się Każdy obywatel ma prawo do przemieszczania się w obrębie państwa. Art. 36. korespondencji Każdy obywatel ma prawo do tajemnicy korespondencji i komunikowania się. Art. 37. rozporządzania własnością 1. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do zakupu, nabycia, wynajęcia, posiadania, użycia, obciążania hipotecznego, sprzedaży, najmu oraz przenoszenia prywatnej własności lub jej dowolnej części. 2. Prywatna własność obejmuje dowolne dobro lub rzecz wartościową, materialną czy niematerialną, nieruchomość lub rzecz osobistą. Art. 38. pracy Każdy obywatel ma prawo do swobodnego wykonywania zawodu, profesji czy sposobu zarobkowania, zakładania i prowadzenia przedsięwzięć handlowych i produkcyjnych oraz rozprowadzania towarów i świadczenia usług. Art. 39. zawierania umów Każdy obywatel ma prawo do wchodzenia w wiążące umowy zawierające wyłącznie dobrowolnie przyjęte postanowienia. Art. 40. stowarzyszeń Każdy obywatel ma prawo stowarzyszać się i wchodzić w porozumienia i spółki, związki i inne organizacje jeśli ich cele są pokojowe i nie zakładają przemocy. Art. 41. niewyszczególnionych praw Poza prawami wyszczególnionymi w Konstytucji Sąd Najwyższy ma prawo do określania i chronienia praw niewyszczególnionych, według zasad jakie następują: 1. Pozbawienie jakiegokolwiek obywatela praw wyszczególnionych w Konstytucji lub innych praw do wolności i własności niewyszczególnionych w Konstytucji może nastąpić wyłącznie na mocy prawomocnie ogłoszonego wyroku sądowego w wyniku rozprawy karnej lub cywilnej. 2. Prawa do wolności i własności obejmują każdy rodzaj ludzkiej działalności, który nie jest niszczący dla praw do wolności i własności innych, i dotyczą wszystkich obywateli. Art. 42. o konstytucyjności pozbawienia wolności W razie orzekania, czy pozbawienie przez organ władzy konstytucyjnie gwarantowanej wolności jest zgodne z Konstytucją, Sąd Najwyższy będzie wymagał by dowiedziono spełnienia każdego z czterech warunków: 1. cel rozważanego prawa lub regulacji mieści się w kompetencjach władzy, która prawo lub regulację wprowadziła; 2. prawo lub regulacja mieści się w kompetencjach władzy, która je wprowadziła i jest w sposób istotny związane z zakładanym celem, to znaczy przyjęte środki są uprawnione i właściwe dla osiągnięcia celu; 3. istnieje proporcjonalność między skutkami ograniczeń powodowanych przez prawo czy regulację a jego celem, czyli konsekwencje nie są nieproporcjonalne do zakładanych korzyści. Im bardziej uciążliwe są skutki wydanego prawa, tym ważniejszy społecznie musi być cel, by je uzasadnić; 4. ten sam cel nie może być osiągnięty przez ustanowienie prawa mniej naruszającego wolność. Prawo może być akceptowane, kiedy w jak najmniejszym stopniu narusza wolność, co oznacza, że nie istnieje mniej szkodliwe rozwiązanie alternatywne. Jeżeli dowiedzione zostanie spełnienie każdego z czterech powyższych warunków podczas cywilnego procesu dowodowego, Sąd Najwyższy utrzyma prawo w mocy. Art. 43. prawa karnego 1. System prawa karnego nie może być użyty w żadnych okolicznościach do ukarania osoby niewinnej zarzucanego czynu, nie może też on nigdy chronić przed karą sprawców przestępstw. 2. Naruszenia prawa lub pomyłki popełnione przez organy ścigania podczas postępowania przygotowawczego nie mogą powodować u sądu uprzedzenia wpływającego na ocenę co do winy lub niewinności podejrzanego. 3. Nikt nie może być tymczasowo pozbawiony wolności inaczej niż w zgodzie z postanowieniami Konstytucji. Art. 44. do obrony W każdym momencie postępowania procesowego oskarżony ma prawo do informacji o oskarżeniu wniesionym przeciw niemu. Ma też on prawo do korzystania z pomocy obrońcy. Art. 45. niewinności 1. Oskarżony będzie uważany za niewinnego dopóki nie zostanie mu udowodniona wina w prawidłowym i publicznym postępowaniu sądowym przed niezależnym i bezstronnym sądem; ma prawo do szybkiego i publicznego procesu. 2. Oskarżony nie może być zmuszany do świadczenia przeciwko sobie. 3. Nikt nie może być sądzony za to samo przestępstwo więcej niż jeden raz. Art. 46. nietykalności osoby Prawo wszystkich osób do nietykalności i wolności osobistej nie może być naruszane inaczej, niż w wyniku decyzji wydanej przez sędziego Sądu Najwyższego lub prokuratora Prokuratury Generalnej z wystarczającej przyczyny, z konkretnym wskazaniem przedstawionych zarzutów. Art. 47. nietykalności majątku Prawo wszystkich osób do bezpieczeństwa własnego domu, dochodów i majątku wobec wkroczeń, rewizji i zajęć nie może być naruszane inaczej niż w wyniku decyzji wydanej przez sędziego Sądu Najwyższego lub prokuratora Prokuratury Generalnej z wystarczającej przyczyny, z konkretnym wskazaniem miejsca przeszukania czy rzeczy do zajęcia. Art. 48. za bezprawne pozbawienie wolności Osoba, która została bezprawnie pozbawiona wolności może otrzymać odszkodowanie za poniesioną skutkiem tego szkodę. Art. 49. straty poszkodowanemu Orzekając w sprawie kryminalnej sąd powinien nakazać jako część wyroku zwrot przez skazanego straty, jaką poniósł poszkodowany, chyba że nadzwyczajne okoliczności to uniemożliwiają. Rozdział VI ZMIANA KONSTYTUCJI Art. 50. Konstytucji Zmiana Konstytucji następuje: 1. za zgodą Księcia, w drodze ustawy uchwalonej w jednakowym brzmieniu większością dwóch trzecich głosów przy udziale co najmniej połowy posłów przez Izbę Poselską i większością trzech piątych głosów przy udziale co najmniej połowy senatorów przez Izbę Senatorską, 2. w drodze referendum zarządzonego przez Księcia. Art. 51. w życie zmiany Konstytucji Zmiana Konstytucji nie może wejść w życie wcześniej, niż po upływie miesiąca od dnia jej uchwalenia lub przyjęcia w drodze referendum. Kategoria:Sarmacja Kategoria:Konstytucje